Here comes the sun
by burnyourownheaven
Summary: Sookie creía saber todo sobre su vida pero al parecer hay alguien que sabe más. Esta persona le dirá cosas que podrían cambiar radicalmente sus decisiones y además, parece estar relacionada con una faceta de Godric que Sookie estaba lejos de conocer.
1. Ask Me Why

**Hola, este fic es una historia alternativa que se ubica después del último episodio de la cuarta temporada, no se hace mención sin embargo de los hechos ocurridos en el capitulo And when I die porque como ya dije antes es una historia alternativa. A pesar de que comienza en esa parte de la historia se hace mención a muchos de los hechos ocurridos en la segunda temporada por lo tanto me disculpo de antemano por algún error que pudiera existir en la trama. Aunque esta narrado —al menos por ahora— por Sookie Stackhouse trata de una posible vida de Godric pre segunda temporada.**

**Este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, ¡estoy abierta a cualquier critica constructiva!  
><strong>

**P.D: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, excepto uno ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nadie parecía entender que en tiempos como estos prefería estar sola, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo dependiendo de toda esta gente para salvarme una y otra vez la vida, o el caso contrario, demasiado tiempo salvando la vida de los demás. Ya no me alcanzaban los dedos para contar las veces que había estado a punto de morir, y no me engañaba, necesitaría más, muchos más.<p>

Llevaba no sé cuánto tiempo en mi habitación tratando de disfrutar unas pocas de las horas de la soledad y tranquilidad que tienen los seres humanos normales, los que no viven rodeados de vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas, cambiantes y ahora las panteras también se habían incluido en la lista, trataba de disfrutar esas pocas horas de tranquilidad porque me temía durarían muy poco.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras y me dirigía hacia la puerta me di cuenta que aún era de día, por lo tanto quién sea que había llamado no era un vampiro, pero no estaba segura de si eso era bueno o era malo.

Traté de reconocer por la sombra que hacía contra el sol el cuerpo de la persona que estaba al otro lado, pero la pequeña figura pareció desconocida ante mis ojos.

Me sentía un poco más segura cuando por fin abrí la puerta.

Lo que me encontré me asustó, no por el hecho de que la chica que estaba en la entrada de tuviera un aspecto aterrador, sino todo lo contrario, tenía un aspecto tan dulce que daba miedo.

—Hola, me dijo con una voz cálida al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola, ¿Quién eres?

Sabía que sonaba poco agradable pero no creía encontrar nada más que decir en ese momento. Había algo en esta chica que parecía imponente, trataba de descifrar que era tan extraño en ella. Parecía muy joven, aunque estaba vestida para evitar parecerlo no podía evitarlo.

—Tú debes ser Sookie Stackhouse, dijo sacándome de mi trance momentáneo e ignorando completamente mi pregunta.

Tenía un extraño acento que parecía ser la mezcla de muchos, eso me aterró por un momento, pero luego me miró con unos grandes ojos negros que parecían irradiar ternura y sentí como si alguien me abrazara en ese momento.

—Sí, yo soy.

—Bueno, en realidad ya lo sabía pero no encontré nada más apropiado que decir. Sé que sonará extraño Sookie pero yo conozco mucho sobre tu vida, y me parece injusto que no conozcas sobre la mía.

Estas palabras me habrían dejado heladas en cualquier otro tipo de circunstancia pero había algo sobre esta chica que me hacía sentir segura.

— ¿Puedo pasar? Dijo, mientras se quitaba un morral que llevaba a su espalda.

—Adelante, dije mientras le hacía espacio.

—Mi nombre es Eleanor, dijo casi al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en uno de mis muebles.

Debajo de la luz artificial parecía aún más joven, estaba tratando de descifrar el origen de sus rasgos cuando me interrumpió.

—Como te dije antes Sookie, yo sé más de tu vida de lo que piensas, es por eso que vine aquí a aconsejarte.

— ¿Aconsejarme? ¿Sobre qué? Dije con un tono irascible en mi voz.

Sentía que esta conversación no llegaría a ninguna parte y comenzaba a incomodarme, no permitiría que una total extraña se entrometiera en mi vida aunque me invadía un sensación de miedo el solo intentar hacer algo contra ella.

—Sé que esto no tiene ningún sentido para ti, pero lo tiene para mí. El problema es que son tantas cosas que tengo que decirte que no sé por dónde empezar.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces sobre mi vida? Dije, no era eso lo que realmente quería preguntar pero no me atrevía a hacer otra pregunta.

—Tenemos, digamos, unos cuantos conocidos en común.

Eso no estaba bien, la mayoría de la gente indefensa que conocía estaba muerta, y la no indefensa también lo estaba, aunque no del todo.

— ¿Quiénes son esas personas? Le dije, al segundo me había arrepentido de hacerlo, no estaba segura si quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Eric, Pam y Godric, dijo dudando, su voz se había convertido en susurro y sus ojos tenían un tinte de tristeza.

Sentí un pequeño alivio, pero después me estremecí, cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con vampiros —fuesen quienes fuesen— no podía ser buena.

— ¿Y ellos te contaron sobre mí? Dije, aterrada de lo que podrían haber dicho.

Godric no había tenido mucho tiempo para conocerme, y había sido yo quién lo había visto desaparecer. Pam no tenía una buena impresión sobre mí y eso era un eufemismo. Lo que Eric podía decir a alguien sobre mí no podía ni siquiera imaginarlo.

—No exactamente.

— ¿Ah no? Le pregunté totalmente desconcertada.

—Fue Lorena.

Todo parecía tan bueno para ser cierto, mi piel se había puesto de gallina en respuesta a ese nombre.

—No te asustes por favor, ni siquiera conozco a Lorena.

— ¿Y entonces como fue qué te habló sobre mí? No me digas que la gente va por ahí de buenas a primeras hablando sobre mí, dije casi gritando, había controlado por mucho tiempo la ira que se iba incrementando dentro de mí pero eso había sido la última gota que rebasó el vaso.

—Te sorprenderías, dijo mientras me miraba de forma divertida, con una sonrisa infantil que la hacía parecer aún más joven.

— ¿POR QUÉ LORENA TE HABLÓ SOBRE MI? Dije, trataba de parecer sería pero era difícil cuando a la persona que estaba delante de ti parecía hacerle gracia.

—En realidad escuché sus pensamientos.


	2. You've Got to Hide Your Love Away

No sé cuánto tiempo tardé en reaccionar luego de semejante respuesta, no era posible, nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera hacer semejante cosa, ni siquiera había conocido mucha gente que pudiera leer la mente a humanos y sabía que no era tan común como tener un lunar.

— ¿Esto es una broma verdad? Eric te envió para burlarte de mí.

Traté de convencerme de ello, era preferible eso antes de que Eleanor fuese una amiga de Lorena buscando venganza.

—De hecho hace años que no veo a Eric, dijo más para sí misma que para mí, parecía triste de nuevo.

—Está bien, déjame ver si entiendo, conoces a Eric, a Godric y a Pam pero no has visto a Eric desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo dices que me conoces porque también los conozco a ellos, pero fue Lorena quién te habló sobre mí.

—Ya te dije que escuché sus pensamientos, estaba pensando sobre ti y sobre Bill, no me interesó mucho al principio pero segundos antes de que tratara de sacarla de mi cabeza se pasó esta imagen de Godric por su la suya, diciéndole que retractara sus colmillos. Sentí un odio tremendo hacía ella en ese momento por las cosas que había pensado acerca de Godric pero necesitaba escuchar más, así que me tranquilicé, me di cuenta que él tal Bill era su progenie y vivía en el Área 5, sabía que Eric era el Sheriff así que supuse que conocía a Bill y a ti por supuesto.

Había dicho todas esas palabras tan atropelladamente que había olvidado el hilo de la conversación. Recordaba ese momento en el que Godric había detenido a Lorena antes que me atacara y estaba segura de que Eleanor no estaba allí. Aún cabía la posibilidad de que Lorena se lo hubiese contado pero había visto realmente furia en sus ojos cuando defendía a Godric.

— ¿Estabas en Dallas? Pregunté un tanto sorprendida.

—Al principio no estaba segura sobre ti, eran solo sospechas y no quería correr el riesgo de cruzarme con Godric por simples sospechas infundadas por alguien tan poco cuerdo como Lorena, dijo ella ignorando mi pregunta una vez más.

Nada de lo que decía parecía tener sentido, aunque algo si estaba claro, ella sabía más de mi vida de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Qué sospechas? Le pregunté, tratando de no sonar preocupada, sin éxito.

—De que también leyeras la mente.

Cada vez sentía que entendía menos, Lorena sabía que leía mentes, y al menos de fuera una actuación muy bien preparada, parecía bastante convincente el hecho de que Eleanor lo considerara una sospecha.

— ¿Y cómo es que lo sospechaste? Dije, no estaba segura si esta extraña sabía que era cierto y si era el caso contrario estaba dispuesto a negarlo.

—Tú sangre, dijo sin pensarlo demasiado. Lorena estaba pensando que tú sangre tenía un olor especial, que Bill se sentía atraído por ti solo por eso y unas cuantas cosas más.

La verdad era que se podía imaginar a Lorena pensando en ello, pero en vez de aclararme mis dudas, eso solo parecía incrementarlas. No me explicaba por qué Eleanor tenía que asegurarse de que yo fuese o no una lectora de mentes y tampoco entendía como era que sabía que mi olor tenía que ver con mi habilidad. Recordé en ese momento lo que había dicho con respecto a Godric, quizás él era la clave del asunto.

— ¿Por qué dices que no querías cruzarte con Godric? Pregunté, en su expresión podía ver que no era eso lo que estaba esperando que preguntara.

—Tenemos un trato de no cruzarnos en la vida del otro y unas simples sospechas eran poco excusa para romperlo, dijo un tanto cabizbaja y en un susurro.

Estaba desconcertada. ¿Había dicho "tenemos"? ¿Acaso Eleanor no sabía Godric estaba muerto? Y no podía imaginarme por qué alguien tendría un trato para no cruzarse en la vida de otro si no fuese por algo malo, realmente malo.

—Godric me corroboró lo que había escuchado de Lorena, me dijo que en efecto podías leer mentes humanas y que tu sangre tenía un olor increíble pero me hizo prometerle que no te buscaría hasta que no fuese el momento adecuado, eso fue después de la explosión, yo sabía que lo intentaría de nuevo así que me imaginé que por "momento adecuado" se refería a cuando ya hubiese "conocido el sol" y yo no pudiera detenerle, dijo ella respondiendo la pregunta que me había hecho en la mente con una voz que sonaba herida.

— ¿Pero no tenían un trato…?

—Él lo rompió, para despedirse de mí, dijo ella sin dejarme terminar mi pregunta.

No estaba segura si el brillo en los ojos de Eleanor que había visto al responderme significaba lo que yo creía que significaba, no creía que era correcto si debía preguntarle pero en ese momento parecía que esa era la única pregunta que tenía para hacerle.

— ¿Godric era tu novio? Lo había preguntado tan bajo que me encontraba deseando que no lo hubiese oído.

—No sé si "novio" es la palabra más adecuada pero en cierto modo sí.


End file.
